Penguins of Madagascar: Twenty Years from Now
by nopoe-aka-funkygothgirl
Summary: This is the last story of those written by Gatorgirl1245. Please read her stories beforehand otherwise it will make no sense to you! This is a penguins of Madagscar book. I DO NOT own penguins of madagascar!
1. Prologue

**THE MUTANT OTTER PANGUIN PEOPLE!!!!**

**Lol, just kidding! The title really is....... DRUM ROLL PLEASE!...............**

**Twenty Years from Now...**

**Yea, I know it's lame, but it's all I could think of! BTW! IF YOU HAVN'T READ ****Gatorgirl1245****'s STORIES THEN THIS WON'T MAKE ANY SENSE TO YOU! READ THEM, NOW!!!!!!! BE THERE OR BE AN OTTER-PENGUIN PERSON! HEY! THAT RHYMES! WAIT, NO IT DOESN'T! I aM cRaZy AbOuT oTtEr-PeNgUiNs!!!**

**Anywaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Enjoy the show! **

**In a world where penguins and otters collide! Sorry I just HAD to do that!**

Twenty Years from Now....

Kowalski and Ariel were having the same conversation they had twenty years ago. Do you remember? I didn't think so. But do they? **(Rhetorical question btw, THAT MEANS DON'T ANSWER IT IN THE COMMENT BOX!!!! Thank-you)**

"Uh Ariel? Could you hand me a wrench?" Kowalski said from under what was supposed to be a teleportation ray. The couple had spent almost every moment of every day together without a single argument. They were always together no matter what. And today, the two were trying to make some progress with Kowalski's teleportation ray. And to say the lease, it wasn't going very well.

"Sure." Ariel picked up a wrench out of the toolbox that sat off to the side. She bent down to where Kowalski was under the machine. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Kowalski grabbed the wrench and started to tighten some bolts. Just then, Skipper walked in and saw the couple working on the machine.

"So, how's it going you two?" Skipper asked.

"Well," Kowalski said as he got out from under the teleportation ray. He was covered in black grease from the machine. "It could be going better." Ariel started to laugh at him.

"That's a nice look on you Kowalski." Ariel snickered. Kowalski looked down to see the black grease all over him. Ariel laughed one more time and then threw him a towel.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Would you like to get down there and do it yourself?" Kowalski asked while wiping the grease off his face.

"I'm just kidding baby." Ariel said as she walked over to where Kowalski was standing. "So you wanna keep working on the teleportation ray today or are should we pick it up tomorrow?"

"We should try to make some more progress today. I mean we've hardly done anything. Perhaps we should try to elevate date transfer rate. That would enhance the CDMA"

"But if we did that, we would have to connect the CDMA output to the telecommunications outlet. And that would also make the MIPS hard drive run more effectively." Ariel interjected.

"It might be a little difficult but let's give it a try." Kowalski said, as he turned back to the machine with Ariel close behind.

"Well it looks like you two have this covered. I'll be outside if you need me." Skipper said making for the exit, not wanting to be caught up in their confusing tech talk.

**_________________**

After four hours of fiddling with the various parts of the teleportation ray, Kowalski and Ariel still hadn't made much progress. Ariel finally put down the screwdriver she was holding and sat down in a chair.

"Kowalski this isn't working. Can we just take a break?"

"Alright." Kowalski said as he walked over to where Ariel was sitting. He leaned against the wall and pulled out his notepad and started scribbling down equations.

"Ariel, maybe if we add in a cross platform component, we may be able to bring the transfer rate up to where we need it to be." Kowalski said as he checked over his work.

"What?" Ariel questioned. She pulled Kowalski's notes down to her level so she could review them. "That wouldn't work Kowalski because the cache would be overloaded and the whole system would crash." Ariel said as she released her grip on Kowalski's notepad.

"Not if we use a boot sector hard drive."

"That wouldn't make a difference. The system would still be overloaded. See look." Ariel said as she pulled Kowalski notepad away from him again. "Just the MIPS hard drive alone adds twenty-five terabytes into the cache, and that's really pushing the boundaries already. There's no way we could install a cross platform component. It would take up to many terabytes." Ariel said as she held up Kowalski's notepad, which now had her own equations on it.

"I'm telling you, Ariel, it _will_ work." Kowalski said back without even looking at Ariel's work.

"And I'm telling you, it won't!" Ariel yelled as she stood up to look Kowalski in the eye.

"Ariel, the math does not lie! And it's says it will work!" Kowalski yelled back.

"You're right, the math does not lie. So you must've made a mistake because it's foolish to think that something like that would work!"

"Ariel, what are we doing?" Said Kowalski, who regretted fighting with Ariel so very much.

"Fighting the exact same fight over and over!"

"Can you really believe it's been 20 years?"

"Almost."

"Ariel, I miss our life back then."

"Me too, back then it was just me and you. Now we have two little monsters on our hands."

"I suppose Skipper understands us. After all, he has the same problem with Marlene!"

"Don't you talk about Marlene that way!" Ariel shouted at him, trying to defend the invisible friend. **(Hey that rhymes!)**

"No silly, I was talking about their kids!"

"Ooooooooooh! I knew that!" Kowalski laughed. The couple soon had the attention of five penguins, two odd looking things, and one otter.

You've guessed it! Oh... you havn't? Well let me elaborate! Those two odd looking things with the beaks, and fluffy paws... and I don't even know what that is... anyway the point is, they're otter-penguin people! Do I HAVE to spell it out for ya? Ok here goes!

GIVE ME AN M!

MMMMMMMMMMMM!

GIVE ME AN I!

IIIIIIIIIIII!

GIVE ME AN L!

LLLLLLLLLLLL!

GIVE ME A K!!

KKKKKKKKKKKK!

GIVE ME AN EXCLAMATION MARK!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WHAT'S THAT SPELL?!

MIIIIIIIIIIILK!

WAIT... SO IT DOESN'T SPELL OTTER-PENGUIN? FUNNY, I THOUGHT IT DID...

Well now that that's out of the way, let's get back to these otter-penguins!!

Now, you're probably wondering the same thing as me,

_Yes, if there are only 8 of them in total, which means that Ariel and Kowalski have two kids, like they mentioned. And the same for Marlene and Skipper. I thought Rico would have had some kids with that Barbie doll?_

Ok... maybe you're not wondering the same thing as me....oh! Now you made me go and forget it! Oh just roll the film again!

"MUMMY! DADDY!" Two penguins raced down the stairs at the entrance to greet their parents.

"Hello Angel! Hello Devil!" Now you're wondering the same thing as me, right?

_They called their kids Angel, and Devil?!_

Yes! Now let us continue!

"I still don't get why you called them Angel and Devil..." Said Private blankly. Private was now alot bigger and taller than he was twenty years ago, and almost as tall as Skipper!

"Private! I've explained this about one hundred times to you and you still don't get it!" Kowalski seemed to be getting annoyed. "We called Angel Angel because when she was born it looked as if a light had fallen on her, and we could hear a heavenly choir singing. Oh I can remember the day now!" Kowalski's tone suddenly changed, and his voice lowered in pitch and volume "And when little Devil here was born it looked as if he had horns and there was an eerie red glow surrounding the room! How many times have I told you?!"

"I dunno, fifty!" Kowalski sighed. He obviously wasn't getting through to Private!

_To be continued...._

**Well, that's all folks! **

**xxNopoexx (that weirdo in your neighbourhood(don't be freaked out by that (it's how i end most of my messages (now if i could stop using brackets! (oops done it again! (and again! (and again! (GRRRRRRRR STOP IT NOW! (I SAID STOP IT! (OOPS DONE IT AGAIN! (OK! LETS STOP THIS CRAZY TRAIN! (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (I'M GOING TO EXPLODE!!!!!! (I HATE BRACKETS! (GO AWAY BRACKET!(AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (AGAIN) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (DRAT (DOUBLE DRAT! (TRIPLE DRAT! (QUADRUPLE DRAT! (WATEVER COMES AFTER QUADRUPLE DRAT!(DRAT INFINITY! (DRAT INFINITY PLUS ONE! (I'M GOING TO GO CRAWL IN A CORNER AND CRY NOW... (LIKE SOME MORE TEA MR. VACUMECLEANER?, NO BRACKET, YOU'VE HAD YOUR FAIR SHARE OF TEA! (WAIT... BRACKET! (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (OK I'M OFFICIALLY BORED NOW.))))))))))))))))))))))))))) MAN THAT'S ALOTTA BRACKETS!**

**ANYWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! BYE! HASTA LA VISTA BABY! OVER AND OUT! GAME OVER! HAPPY TRAILS! SO LONG SUCKERS!**

**HEHEHE**

**HOHOHO**

**HAHAHA**


	2. Marlene's Trouble

**Soz I havn't wrote for a while! I just wrote two chapters with a total of 20 pages for a dif website! Anywayz! Soz about the weird spellin' mistakes! I can't be boverd ta type it normally! Anywayz! Enjoy! This chapter is called....... DRUM ROLL PLEASE! .................**

**Marlene's Trouble**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

Marlene the otter was happily swinging on her tree swing, she was recently pregnant with two twins. When they came out... they were a little...different, to say the least. They both had bright eyes like Marlene, and fluffy paws like Marlene, and ...some fur. They had Skipper's pointy beak, they had his penguin feet, and they had his small feathery tail. They also had... some feathers. Yes, it's true, they had a mixture of fluffy brown fur, and black and white feathers. I don't know how Skipper and Marlene could cope in that situation! I mean think of how the other animals would react! All the other children would make fun of their mutant like features! They would get teased every day! They would have a friend in Angel and Devil, but Angel is already five, and Devil, four. They will be much too old to want to play with younger children. Marlene didn't know what to do with Kicoco and Jenkler! They were so strange to this world. Alice almost mistook them for defective toys and tried to take them away from Marlene. She didn't let her of corse!

But the real problem, is the difference between otter, and penguin. The children need to learn an otter's world, and a penguin's. It's difficult for Marlene and Skipper. The stress is tearing them apart. I think they all really need a break. But how can they decide who gets the children. After all, they live in different enclosures. Right now, the couple were arguing over who got to keep them for the weekend.

"Marlene I really need to have them! They need to train up! They've missed too many exercises!"

"Skipper! They're too young for that kind of a thing!"

"Out in the wild they'd need to learn to survive as quickly as possible!"

"Maybe for a penguin! But otters just need some love from their mothers!"

"THEY NEED TO TRAIN!"

"THEY NEED SOME LOVE!"

Ok, you're probably thinking what I'm thinking, right?

_If they're half penguin, half otter, did Marlene give birth to an egg or not?_

Ok you've really gotta stop doing that!

_But what if-_

Oh, go eat your lengthy corn!

_But I don't have any-_

I said go eat it!

_But you-_

I SAID GO EAT IT!

_You're not-_

Oh shut up!

_Oh I give up!_

Good! Now that that's out of the way, let's get down to business! Where were we? Oh yea, the argument! Roll the film!

"I need a break!" Marlene jumped off her tree swing and walked away from Skipper into one of her many holes where her children were sleeping. Skipper walked away grumbling to himself.

Later that same day, Ariel arrived at Marlene's house. She knocked on the door and patiently waited for Marlene to answer.

"SKIPPER IF THAT'S YOU I'LL-"

"It's not, it's me, Ariel." Marlene opened the door immediately.

"Hi Ariel!"

"Hi, Marlene, I need a break."

"Don't we all?"

"No I mean, I miss the old days, you know, before the kids."

"Yea, I know what you mean."

"And I was wondering if you wanted to do something, or go somewhere, you know, just us girls?"

"That would be great! What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could see a movie, you know, a horror one, something the boys would be too scared to watch!"

"Sure, how about, Elephant, or Dagger? It's in the zooima for tomorrow at 7 in the evening."

"That would be awesome Marlene!"

"Ohh! Here's an idea! We can rent the DVD, leave the kids to the guys, and you can stay over at my house to watch it!"

"We could have a slumber party! That would be awesome Marlene!"

"Come by here at 6, and we'll drop off our kids together so we can head on over back to my place!"

"Awesome! Thanks Marlene!"

_To be continued..._

**GASP! WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN ARIEL PAYS MARLENE A VISIT, AND HOW WILL THE BOYS GET ON WHILST BABYSITTING? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!**

**xxNopoexx (that crazy weirdo in your neighbourhood ****(oh no don't start this again! (I said NO! (BAD BRACKETS BAD!(EVIL!!!!!!!!!! (OK *deep breathes* (I WILL KILL YOU BRACKETS!!!!!!! (LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!! (I'M LIKE A FAIRY IN A BUTTERFLY NET (OR A BOTTLE (EITHER WORKS ( I AM TRAPPED IN THE NEVER ENDING CHAIN OF BRACKETS (I'M OVER PHASE 1 (DENIAL (I'M OVER PHASE 2 (KILLING BRACKETS (AND I AM NOW IN STAGE 3 (ACCEPTING MY FATE (NOW I AM IN STAGE 4 (KILL BRACKETS AGAIN!!!!!!!!! (DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (*strangles imaginary brackets* (HAHA! I KILLED YOU! (OH NO! IT'S STILL THERE!!!!!! (OK (BORED NOW (ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ( WHAT? OH I MUST HAVE BEEN DREAMING...(WAIT, NO! (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) EVEN MORE BRACKETS THAN LAST TIME! DON'T LISTEN TO ANY OF THIS NONESENSE!**


	3. The Green Ray

**Hey yal! Sorry I havn't wrote in a while! So busy with my other story! A total of 20,082 words! And that's only the first book! I've written one and a half chapters for the second! But that's in my free time! I just write this for a little fun with my buddies! Anywayz, enjoy!**

**This chapter is called...... DRUM ROLL PLEASE! ............**

**The Green Ray!**

**Is it blue? Is it orange? No! It's green! Heheheh. Fooled 'em again! Ooops! Did I say that last part out loud?! Ooopsies! **

The Green Ray

It was 6:00 PM. Ariel took the Penguin's car down to Marlene's. She knocked on the door, and waited patiently for an answer.

"Coming!" Shouted the voice. Marlene opened the door. "Hi Ariel! Did you get the popcorn?"

"Oh snap! I totally forgot!"

"No worries! We can take the car out to get some, and on our way there we can stop by your place to drop off my kids!"

"Great! Sorry."

"I don't mind. It's a nice night to go for a ride anyway."

"Cool. Let's go!" Marlene went back inside and took Kicoco and Jenkler out of their crib. She then carefully cradled them in her arms. They sat down in the newly re-vamped car, and sped off at top speed to the Penguin habitat.

Marlene and Ariel stepped out of the car and walked in the house. They found Angel and Devil asleep in their beds.

"Aww. I knew you guys could handle baby-sitting! Have a fun night! Take care of Kicoco and Jenkler!" Ariel shouted as they walked out of the door. But she stopped just before she left the room. "Oh, and we're taking the car!" And then she disappeared out the door.

"You're taking what?!" Skipper shouted at them. But they were already gone, off to fetch some popcorn.

"Phew! Glad that's over! Now we can get rid of the illusion!" Kowalski said as he picked up the Angel and Devil models. He then revealed what was really going on in the other room. Devil was swinging on the light, whilst Angel had covered herself in paint and was rolling about in it.

"At least Kicoco and Jenkler aren't causing any trouble." Said Private, trying to sound optimistic. But he really shouldn't have said that! Because Jenkler soon started flinging something brown and sticky at Rico, who retaliated in the same way. Kicoco on the other hand had decided to join in with Angel. But with her mutant-like abilities she crawled up the walls with paint all over her. The place was a mess, and I think Rico was about to strangle Jenkler.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Hi guys, sorry I left my bag here!" Ariel looked up to see the children playing like monkeys, and Rico having a fight with one of them. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" She shouted across the room at them. "I LEAVE YOU FOR THREE MINUTES AND YOU RECK THE PLACE!" She turned to Kowalski. "HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU LET THEM DO THIS." Suddenly, Rico grabbed for poor little Jenkler's neck. Ariel wacked Rico so hard he yelped. "YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! ESPECIALLY YOU!" She said to Rico. Suddenly a loud beeping noise started. Angel was pressing random buttons on the control panel for the teleportation ray. Then Kicoco sat down on a large red button. The ray started to swirl around, out of control! The laser pointed at Private. A large green beam came shooting down, but Private ducked, and the laser hit Ariel.

"ARIEL!" Kowalski yelled. But it was too late. The beam had already hit her.

_To be continued..._

**Sorry it's so short! But to make up for it, I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as possible and forget about the other story for a little while! Anywayz... DUN DUN DUN!!! What will happen now?! What will the green beam do to Ariel?! Is this somehow strangely familiar?! YES.**

**xxNopoexx (that weirdo in your neighbourhood! (Oh no! I'm not starting this again! (I'm going to get right out of this now! (I SAID STOP IT!))) Phew! That was a close one! Don't try this at home kids!**


	4. The Disappearance

**Hey guys! I told you I would write it soon after! I'm gunna let you in on a little secret now. I actually wrote this straight after writing the last chapter, but I didn't post this till a day after the last chapter! Haha! I keep fooling you! Anywayz!**

**This chapter is called.................. DRUM ROLL PLEASE! .............................**

**The Disappearance**

**DUN DUN DUN! Enjoy!**

The Disappearance

"ARIEL!" Kowalski shouted. But it was too late. The beam had already hit her. Ariel had vanished into thin air. "Ariel! Ariel!" Kowalski called out for her but it did no good. Was Ariel really gone forever? "What happened to her?!" He shrieked at Skipper, who was just as stunned as Kowalski himself.

"I don't know!" Kowalski started to cry. Angel came up to him.

"Where'd mummy go?" She said in a sweet voice.

"Why don't you and Rico take the kids to Marlene and explain what happened. I'll stay here with Kowalski." Skipper said to Private. Private did as he was told. He left the room with Rico and the kids. Private had to stand between Rico and Jenkler.  
"Where's Ariel?!" Kowalski moaned at Skipper, as if it would bring her back.

"Kowalski, there's no other way for me to say this. I'm afraid, Ariel may be gone forever. I'm sorry." Skipper patted Kowalski, who was by now on his knees, on the back.

"I- I- I-" But he didn't finish the sentence, he just burst into tears again. Skipper pulled him up and gave him a tissue. Skipper was about to say something comforting, but couldn't. Because in came Marlene!

"Look at all this mess! I can't believe how you trashed the place! I've been sitting in the car for ten minutes waiting for Ariel! And then you get Private to come out here and make up some ridiculous story! And then, to top it all off, Rico strangles Jenkler! Where's Ariel?!" She shouted at them. Kowalski started blubbering at the mere mention of her name. "Is this some kind of joke?! Am I on one of those hidden camera shows?! Skipper! I can't believe you would pull such a stunt!"

"It's not a joke Marlene. What Private told you was right. Ariel is gone."

"Skipper! You don't expect me to believe this load of-" But then she saw Kowalski, lying on the floor, curled up in a ball. "What did you do to him?!" She shouted a Skipper.

"Me?! I didn't do anything! It's those stupid children! They set the teleportation ray haywire and it shot Ariel!"

"Don't you dare call them stupid!"

"I can if I want! They're my kids too! This is why they need to train! If they were more disciplined Kicoco wouldn't have been playing around on the machine!"

"It's not her fault! She's only a baby! And the reason she was acting out for attention was because you never give them any love!"

"CHILDEREN DON'T NEED LOVE! WHAT THEY NEED IS AN EDUCATION AND DISIPLINE!"

"Don't shout at me!"

"I'M NOT SHOUTING!" He shouted. Rather ironic if you ask me! Which nobody did. Kowalski suddenly let out a scream. They both turned their attention to him.

"WHAT?!" They said simultaneously. He merely pointed to the door. They turned around to find the children standing there, shivering, next to a rather stunned Private.

_The next day..._

"Kowalski you've got to move sometime!" Skipper said to Kowalski, who was in the same position he was in yesterday, in the same place on the floor. To acknowledge what Skipper had said, he shook his head violently. "Come on Kowalski! I know this is hard for you but you have to get over her sometime! You've already missed too much training! You need to move!" Skipper jabbed Kowalski, but he hissed back at him. Skipper backed away. "Kowalski this is stupid! We don't even know what happened to her! Maybe you accidentally made that shrink ray you tried to make so long ago, and you shrinked her! And maybe she's so small you can't see her, and you're sitting on her!" Kowalski jumped up. "See! I made you move! Now please, let's go!" But Kowalski didn't budge. He just stood there, frozen. He didn't blink once. His eyes were bloodshot red. He was a complete mess.

"Fine! But sooner or later, you're going to move! You will!"

_To be continued..._

**DUN DUN DUN! Has Ariel really disappeared?! Will Kowalski ever move?! Will I ever stop using brackets?! Find out in the next chapter! Thank-you, and goodbye!**


	5. The Other World

**Hey guys! I finally posted the next chapter! I'm up to 120 pages on my other story! But I can't post it on Fan fiction cuz I dunno what category I'd put it in cuz it's not based on anything!**

**And here's another thing! Why do Americans think that we English talk like this:**

**Cor Blimey! Jolly good show! Fancy a spot of tea my dear?**

**Cuz we certainly don't! Yes I am English! And if you've got a problem with that, move to England! Then you'll see what it's really like!**

**Ok, I'm going to share something very personal and TRUE with you! At school, I'm teased for being smart. I'm known as the 'Geek' or 'Nerd, or 'Bof' (You Americans won't know what a bof is!) with glasses. My only friends say stuff like 'You're too uncool to hang with the uncoolest of people! Go away and think about what you've done!' And 'Noob!' What does that even mean?!**

**So most of the time, I end up sitting around on my own, reading, doing my homework, or thinking about my other book. *Sigh* Sometimes, I think my academic life is the only thing worth living for.**

**I've never had a boyfriend in my life. And I don't want to get married! I'm the only girl in year 8 (That's like grade 7 to you Americans!) who's not on the netball team. **

**My mum wishes I'm dead. She says that she'd do... things... if she didn't have to go to jail. But then she said she'd willingly go to jail if it meant she could get rid of me.**

**The only people who really like me are my dogs, but they bite me whenever I see them.**

**But apart from all that, my life is pretty much great! Hehe...hehe...**

**Here's a re-enactment of what happened yesterday at parents evening.**

"**My mum's been talking to my tutor for over half an hour now!"**

"**That's cuz you have special problems!" She replies to me.**

"**I do not have special problems!" *Chews cup***

**But enough about me! Back to the story!**

The Other World

When Ariel awoke that morning, she felt different. As if she had just been bonked quite hard on the head. She looked around at her surroundings. She was on the floor. How odd!

She sat up straight. Everything seemed normal. She could see Skipper, Marlene, Private and Kowalski and all the others. But there was something different. They were all blue! Yes, each and every one of them was a bright vibrant blue!

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ARIEN?!" The blue Kowalski shouted to her. His voice sounded high and squeaky. If she didn't know any better she'd say it was rather... feminine.

"Arien? My name is Ariel!"

"What?! Why aren't you blue?! Where's Arien?!" Said the blue version of Skipper. Funny, his eyelashes looked longer now.

"Am I dreaming?!" She asked herself.

"Well if this _is_ a dream, it certainly isn't yours!"

"Who are you? You don't sound like Skipper!"

"Skipper? I think you mean Skippet!"

"Skippet?!"

"And I'm Kowalskian."

"I'm Privata."

"RICIA!"

"Marlan." Said the deep voiced green otter in the corner.

"So, who are you?!" They all crowded round Ariel, and stared at the strange new non-blue penguin that had somehow entered their dimension.

"Uh... Ariel?" She said, seeming unsure of what to say.

_Meanwhile..._

Kowalski was still standing in the same spot. His eyelids were drooping. He had not on night's sleep since Ariel was hit by the beam, and Skipper was really starting to worry.

"Kowalski! This problem you've got is getting way too bad! Look, I know how much Ariel meant to you, to all of us! But we've got to let it go! You can't keep living in the past!" Kowalski's bloodshot eyes snapped open, and stared straight into Skipper's beak. He gave a quick shake like a wet dog, and took one step forward.

"M-m-m-aybe- maybe you're right Skipper." He stuttered. "I guess it is time to give up. But what about the kids? What'll I tell them?!"

"You won't tell them anything! They're too young anyway! And when they grow up, they'll forget all about ol' Ariel!" Even the mere mention of her name made Kowalski shudder. Kowalski sighed.

"I suppose it's for the best." Skipper gave him a big pat on the back.

"That's it Kowalski! Now, let's get you into shape! You havn't eaten in days!" Skipper took Kowalski outside. But just as he left the HQ. There was a bright yellow flash throughout the whole room.

"Where am I?!"

**...DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!! HEHEHE! I'm gunna make you wait to find out what happens! Hehehehe! :P By the way, all that stuff I said before about me is all true! *Sigh* It was my birthday a while ago. No one said "Happy Birthday Bethan!" No one gave me any presents. A few days after it was another girl in my class's birthday. Everyone sang happy birthday about 5 times to her, and gave silly speeches like:**

"**I've known (name not available) for about a year and I love her to pieces!" and:**

"**Ok guys, this is like, the best speech eva'! GO (name not available)! WOO!"**

**Yes, they really do say things like that at my school. Alot of them act like such chavs (Cuz they are one)!**

**Well, that's all for now folks!**


	6. Strange Blue Creatures

**Okey dokey arti-chokey! Time for another quick reader for ya! Bust first:**

**I'm crazy!**

**No, I'm crazy!**

**NO! I'M CRAZY!**

**NO! I'M CRAZY!**

**i Am cRaZy!**

**i Am cRaZiEr!**

**i Am ThE cRaZiEsT!**

**Sorry about that. I just had to settle an argument with myself. *coughs lightly***

Strange Blue Creatures

Arien looked around at the strange place he had landed in. It looked like normal. But something felt different. Where were all his penguin friends? He felt as if he had just been hit rather hard on the head. He could hardly remember anything!

"Where am I?!" He asked himself. He could see the door, their beds, and the transporter ray in the corner. Wait! The transporter ray! It had all come back to him now! He remembered! When Kicocon sat on the ray, it had shot him! He really ought to know better than to keep standing in front of those!

Arien shook his head lightly. Suddenly, the door slid open. Out stepped Skippet and a rather tired Kowalskian. But, something was different. Why weren't they blue? Was he seeing funny?

"What the-?!" Skippet seemed alarmed at Arien's presence.

"Um... why aren't you guys blue? Did you um... get a dye or something?"

"Ariel?!" Kowalskian screeched at him. Her voice sounded alot deeper.

"Ariel? My name is Arien! Remember?"

"Remember? We don't know you!"

"You don't?! Guys! It's me! Arien! You remember me, don't you Skippet?"

"What kind of name is Skippet?"

_Meanwhile..._

"So, who're you again?"

"Ariel!"

"And... what exactly are you doing here?"

"...I dunno!" Ariel looked around. She was smart enough to know that all this had something to do with the transporter ray. "But it had something to do with that ray!"

"The transporter ray? But it was over a week ago when Arien was hit!"

"A whole week?!" They nodded their heads at her. "Then there's only one explanation. We're both living in parallel dimensions. Since we're parallel, the same thing happens in each dimension. Therefore, Kowalski, or Kowalskian in this case's ray actually worked! Since we were both hit at the same time, the effect transported us to an ultimate world."

"But how does that explain why you came here over a week later?"

"Because, since we live in ultimate dimensions, the ray would cause the space time continuum to momentarily lapse. Therefore, we would have each appeared in the separate dimensions after exactly seven days. This would also explain my loss of balance, and forgetfulness."

"You use big words." Kowalskian stared at her with admiration.

"Uh... yeah! And the Kowalski in my world uses them too!" All of them stared at her blankly. All that is, except Marlan.

"Don't bother trying to explain anything to them! It's like trying to talk to a can of soup!"

"I like soup!" Skippet shouted.

"sOuP!" Rican copied.

"Wow! The penguins in this world are alot stupider than I expected!" Marlan took her flipper.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere it'll be a bit easier to talk." He showed her the way to his habitat. It looked rather familiar. Then she remembered. Back in her world, this was Marlene's area!

**DUN DUN DUN! IS ARIEL REALLY TRAPPED IN ANOTHER WORLD FOREVER?! FIND OUT SOON!**

**Remember to comment! I like to know who reads my stories! Btw, sorry i havn't posted my stories in like, ages!**

**Stay tuned! We'll be back folks!**


	7. Finding a Loophole

**Hey people of earth! Today us aliens are gunna eat your brains! Is this ok with u guys? Yes? Ok then! MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH! Now that you're mindless, you can finally understand why I'm so mad! Anyway,**

Finding a Loophole

"So, how exactly am I supposed to get back? It's not like I can just transport myself back there! ...Boy I'm stupid at times!"

"Actually, you're quite intellectual compared to the bunch I've been living with!"

"No, I mean, I can transport back! I'll just zap myself with the ray!"

"Yes, but we don't know where it'll zap you to!"

"I suppose you're right. The only way it's possible for me to enter the same time lapse again is if I were to be hit at exactly the same time as Arien were, causing us to switch places."

"But, if this is a parallel universe to yours, that means that whatever happens here, happens there."

"But the first shot will have jogged the space time continuum to change. Therefore, we may not be in the same time zone anymore. Yes, everything that happens here happens there. But what happens here, may take up to days to happen in my world!"

"I suppose you're right. I guess we're just going to have to buckle down and find us a loophole!"

_Simultaneously (What?! I've said 'Meanwhile' too many times now!)..._

"So let me get this straight! You're trying to tell me you're from an ultimate universe in a parallel dimension. And that you've switched places with Ariel!" Skipper laughed.

"Yes!"

"Why that's the silliest thing I've ever heard! There's only one explanation for you appearing like that and it's... aliens!" Skipper went into a shadowed whisper. "BOYS! CODE ALPHA9 SUBSECTION 3! CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!" Suddenly, Rico and Private ran in to find Kowalski and Skipper looking angrily at the blue penguin in front of them.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ARIEL, YOU ALIEN?!" Kowalski screeched at him.

"I havn't done anything with her! The reason I'm here is because in my dimension, I was hit by a transportation ray! The effect, was me switching places with your friend! Look, you obviously have no higher intelligence, so I'll put this plainly for you! Me hit by big green light. Ariel hit by big green light. Me and Ariel switch places! Understand?"

"Don't be fooled by his alien talk boys!" Skipper aimed a gun at Arien's head.

"Wait!" Kowalski shouted. It was the first time he'd shown any interest in anything besides Ariel in a week. "He may be telling the truth! If he does live in an ultimate dimension, the ray would cause the space time continuum to momentarily lapse. Therefore, he and Ariel would have each appeared in the separate dimensions after exactly seven days."

"Wow! You're smarter than my world's version of you!"

"...thanks?" Replied Kowalski, unsure whether that was an insult or a compliment.

Suddenly, Marlene burst in.

"I heard shouting. What's all the commotion?" Marlene looked at Arien. "Ariel? Did you get stuck in the blue wash or something? Cuz that is NOT a good colour on you!"

"He's not Ariel." Kowalski explained. "He's Ariel's parallel version of herself. And this Ariel isn't so sweet!"

"Thanks!" Arien replied sarcastically.

"Wait, if there's a parallel universe, does this mean that there's another me?!"

"Yes. Marlan. The only person in there almost as intellectual as me!"

"Almost? Did he just insult my other me?!"

"Come on," Kowalski said. "We better get you somewhere we can talk properly.

"Hey hey hey!" Skipper stopped him. "I'm coming too! I've got my eye on you, alien!"

"Skipper, he's not an alien!"

"Wow! I think you're Skippet is dumber than mine!"

"Watch it alien! You don't want to get on the wrong side of me!"

"That is the silliest I've ever heard!" Arien laughed.

"For the last time Skipper! He is NOT an alien!"

"Don't you back sass me!"

"On second thought, that is the silliest thing I've ever heard!"

"Wait," Marlene said. "If he's meant to be like Ariel, why doesn't he sound like her? Ariel would never say anything like that!"

"Because," Explained Kowalski. "He's a parallel version. Therefore, exactly the same, but the exact opposite. While Ariel is sweet and nice, Arien is stubborn and sour!"

"Oh I get it! Like Devil and Angel!"

"Exactly like Devil and angel!" Kowalski took Arien's flipper and lead him out the door.

"Hold on a second! I'm not going anywhere with you! I wish to go with her!" He swivelled round and pointed to Marlene.

"Me?" He nodded.

"I like you!"

"Oh, no no no no no no NO!" Skipper repeated. "You will not be going anywhere with Marlene!"

"Now now Skipper. He is our guest, and we must respect that!" Marlene took Arien's hand, and led the way to her habitat. She could hear Skipper's growl as she walked out.

"So, how am I to get back?"

"Well, it's not like you can just transport back! ... Boy I'm stupid at times!"

"Actually, you're quite intellectual compared to the bunch I've been living with!"

"No, I mean, you can transport back! I'll just zap you with the ray!"

"Yes, but we don't know where it'll zap me to!"

"I suppose you're right."

"The only way it's possible for me to enter the same time lapse again is if I were to be hit at exactly the same time as Ariel were, causing us to switch places."

"But, if this is a parallel universe to yours, that means that whatever happens here, happens there."

"But the first shot will have jogged the space time continuum to change. Therefore, we may not be in the same time zone anymore. Yes, everything that happens here happens there. But what happens here, may take up to days to happen in my world!"

"I suppose you're right. I guess we're just going to have to buckle down and find us a loophole!"

**DUN DUN DUN! WILL THEY GET HIT AT EXACTLY THE SAME TIME?! WILL THEY GET BACK TO THEIR OWN DIMENSION?! WHAT WILL I EAT FOR LUNCH?! THOSE ARE ALL GOOD QUESTIONS! BUT FOR NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT!**

**SORRY I'M TALKING IN CAPITALS! IT'S JUST THAT I HAD CAPS LOCK ON AND COULDN'T BE BOTHERED TO TAKE IT OFF! LOL! ANYWAYZ, BYE!**

**But, there is a twist! If you didn't read between the lines, I'll let you in on a little secret. Well, it's not really a secret, it's more of another clifhanger from the last clifhanger.**

**Did you notice the sparkle in Marlene's eyes when Arien said he wanted to go with her over Kowalski. Did you see the anger and jealousy in Skipper's. And have you also noticed how Skipper has treated Marlene recently. Not very good!**

**But did you notice the way Marlan swept Ariel off her feet (Not literally you nincompoops!) in her time of need. He was the only one smart enough to possibly understand a word of what Ariel was saying!**

**So, my brave little friends, do you dare to read more about Skipper's rage, Kowalski's sadness, and Marlene's sudden outburst? Well, be prepared for a chapter you will not forget! I guarantee it to be the best chapter in this whole damn book! (Sorry about the language, I'm just so excited about the next chapter!)**

**You won't want to miss it! So keep your ears pinned for the next biggest thrill of your life! To make absolutely sure you get to read it on time, subscribe to me or my book to be updated on the latest additions added! **

**But, then again, I may make you wait for it! Just kidding! I'm not that evil! I'll post it within a couple of days! But I'm not making any promises! MWAHAHAHAHA!**


	8. The Exact Same, But the Exact Opposite

**OMGG! (That's Oh my Golly Gumdrops by the way!) IT'S FINALLY HERE! THE BEST CHAPTER EVER COMING YOUR WAY! WOO! **

**DO NOT, REAPEAT DO NOT-**

**DO NOT**

**-LOOK AWAY FROM YOUR COMPUTOR SCREEN! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE MOST FANTABULOUS CHAPTER YOU WILL EVER READ IN YOUR LIFE! AND YOU MAY ACTUALLY LEARN SOMETHING AOUT THE BRAIN AND HOW IT WORKS!**

**THIS EPISODE IS CALLED...**

**The Most Fantabulous chapter you will ever read in your life!**

**Just kidding! Here's the real title,**

The Exact Same, yet the Exact Opposite

As Ariel and Marlan sat there thinking, precious time went by. But suddenly, Ariel had a brain storm.

"I've got it! You know we said that one of our worlds would have had a time change? Well, if we wait for say an hour or so before you were to shoot me, then we might meet up with the other world!"

"But what if the time lapse was more than an hour, or what if they're the ones ahead of us?"

"That's a risk I'm going to have to take!"

"No! Think about this logically Ariel! If we're a parallel dimension, they're going to wait an hour or so just like us!"

"And they're probably having this same conversation!"

"Maybe we should just give up!"

"Nuh uh! We're going to have to guess whether we're ahead of their time zone or not!"

"But then they're going to do the same thing!"

"But either after or before us!"

"So, what we really need to do is guess whether they're ahead of us or not!"

"Exactly! Let's flip a coin to decide!"

"But then they'll flip a coin!"

"But remember, my world is exactly the same as yours, but the exact opposite!"

"Hmmm.... I guess we're just going to have to trust your theory!" Marlan drew out a coin from his pocket. "Heads, we're ahead of them. Tails, they're ahead of us!" He threw it up into the air and it fell neatly into his paw. "Tails. They're ahead of us."

"But what if they aren't?"

"Well, that's a risk you're gunna have to take! If you're sure you wanna take it!"

"Yes! I miss my world so much!"

"Really? Are ya sure?"

"Yes! I miss Marlene and Kowalski and Skipper and Angel and Devil, and they probably havn't gotten around to cleaning up that mess and..." Her voice trailed off as her smile was reduced to a frown.

"Really? Cuz I mean, here, you could start over! And do you really want to get back so much, you're willing to take such a hug risk?"

"Well, it wouldn't be such a huge risk!"

"Oh really? If you get shot at the wrong time, you could end up in any other dimension!" He quietly slid up closer to her.

"Well... I wouldn't so much miss all the work. But I'd still miss all my friends! And most of all, Kowalski."

"Just think about it! When was the last time Kowalski did anything for you?"

"He offered to babysit!"

"Did he offer? Or did you make him?"

"Well..."

"And even when he did do it, what happened after?"

"...He kinda wrecked the place."

"Exactly! What you really need is a guy who's willing to do anything for you! Someone who'll let you relax and get the well deserved rest you need!" He smiled sweetly at Ariel.

"Oh, I'm very flattered. But, uh, I have Kowalski! And you're like my best friend in my world! It really wouldn't feel right!"

"But as you said, this world is exactly the same, but the exact opposite!"

"Uh..."

_Meanwhile..._

"You know we said that one of our worlds would have had a time change? Well, if we wait for say an hour or so before I was to shoot you, we might meet up with the other world!" Marlene said.

"But what if the time lapse was more than an hour, or what if they're the ones ahead of us?"

"That's a risk you're going to have to take!"

"No! Think about this logically Marlene! If we're a parallel dimension, they're going to wait an hour or so just like us!"

"And they're probably having this same conversation!"

"Maybe we should just give up!"

"Nuh uh! We're going to have to guess whether we're ahead of their time zone or not!"

"But then they're going to do the same thing!"

"But either after or before us!"

"So, what we really need to do is guess whether they're ahead of us or not!"

"Exactly! Let's flip a coin to decide!"

"But then they'll flip a coin!"

"But remember, my world is exactly the same as yours, but the exact opposite!"

"Hmmm.... I guess we're just going to have to trust your theory!" Arien drew out a coin from his pocket. "Heads, we're ahead of them. Tails, they're ahead of us!" He threw it up into the air and it fell neatly into his paw. "Heads. We're ahead of them."

"But what if we aren't?"

"Well that's life!"

"So, what's it like in your world?"

"Trust me, it's not as good as yours!"

"What'd you mean?"

"Everyone here is alot nicer! And alot brighter if you know what I mean! Except for that Skipper guy! I really don't like him!"

"I can tell!"

"Why do you hang out with that guy?"

"Oh, cuz he's my husband!"

"Really?! Hmm... That never happened in my world! Well, I guess it's exactly the same, yet the exact opposite! But why?"

"Cuz Ilike him? Is that a crime?"

"No, it's just that I don't think he's your type! He's mean and stubborn. He shouts alot. And from what I've seen, he's not too bright!"

"Well, never judge a book y his cover! He's really quite sweet! I just wish he'd stop being so hard on the kids."

"Kids?" Marlene nodded. "Wouldn't that make them like, half otter, half penguin?"

"Yea..."

"Cool!"

"What?"

"I said 'Cool!'"

"What? You think that's 'Cool!'?!"

"Yea! I'm into stuff like that!"

"Really? Skipper usually just says that's nature's way of messing stuff up!"

"Yea, well that's Skipper! I think that that would be quite cool! Can I see them?"

"Um, sure!" Marlene led the way to Kicoco and Jenkler's cribs. Arien peered over to look at the sleeping babies.

"Aww! They're so sweet!"

"Really?!"

"Yea!" Arien replied in a whisper, careful not to wake them.

"So, you really think they're cute?"

"Yea! It's awesome!"

"Wow! You and Skipper have NOTHING in common!"

"You got that right!"

_Meanwhile..._

"Seriously, when was the last time you got to put your feet up and relax?"

"...About a month ago?"

"Really? Well, if I had someone as pretty and intelligent as you, I'd treat her properly!"

"Like I said before, it just wouldn't feel right! I'm sorry!"

"Just tell me why!"

"Why what?!"

"Why you like Kowalski so much? He never does anything for you!"

"And how would you know that?! You've never been to my world!"

"Well? Does he? When was the last time he ever took you out?"

"...Uh..."

"Well?"

"...Around five years ago..."

"My point exactly!"

"Kowalski's lovely! He's sweet and kind and caring! And he doesn't ask stupid questions all the time!"

"Uh huh! And just tell me when the last time he brought you chocolates or something, _besides_ your birthday!"

"Well... um, there was this one time when... no, Rico ate that... Well he did get me this one... no that was actually another zoo animal... Oh I know! He got me a lovely... no, Alice confiscated that! Dang! Why it is so hard to get a descent present not covered in mucus I will never know!" Marlan started chuckling.

"Smiling even through tears!"

"I'm not crying! Nor am I smiling!"

"It's an expression. And it means, that even when you're sad about something, you make it seem like you're not!"

"I am not sad about anything right now!"

"Yes you are! It's blaintanly clear that you never seem to get any attention back there!"

"I do!"

"There you go again! Trying to hide your sorrows while everyone can see what's really going on in your reptilian brain!"

"Actually, I believe it's the mammalian part of the brain that controls the emotions! The reptilian brain controls how you move and breathe! And the higher brain controls how you think about problems and sums and all that junk! And the higher brain is then split up into two sections. The left controls stuff like maths and sums and all that jazz, while the right brain is all about drama, and music and art!"

"Oh whatever!" Ariel giggled quietly.

"Sometimes one side of your brain can be more dominative than the other. If you have a more dominant right brain you will be clumsy and disorganised. And if you have a more dominant left-"

"Yes yes yes! I know about the brain and how it is divided into different sections! And then how those sections are divided into smaller sections! And then how those smaller sections are-" **(and no, I did not just copy and paste all this random babble! I actually leant this stuff in school! And I'm only 12! So, :P to you!)**

"I get the picture! So, who's in a huff now? Huh?"

_Meanwhile (again!)..._

"So, what's the deal with you and Skipper then?"

"What'd you mean?"

"Well, like, how come you DON'T LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE?!"

"Because Alice would notice a penguin IN THE WRONG HABITAT!"

"Alice?"

"The Zoo Keeper."

"Oh! So he's called Alice here! In our world it's Adam!"

"Adam? What a stupid name!" **(No offence to people named Adam!)**

"Yea I know! But what I mean is, like don't you guys ever mingle or anything? Because it seems to me as if there's nothing really going on!"

"Well, me and Skipper have our differences! But he's a really nice guy!"

"Tell me, what's the difference between nice, and LOUD!"

"... So what if he yells alot?!"

"Yea, but what kind of things does he yell?" Marlene mumbled something under her breath. "I'm sorry, what was that"

"He called our kids stupid!" Arien's eyes widened with surprise, shock, and horror!

"WHAT?! I thought you were gunna say something like, 'He said we should have never been together', or something like that! I would have never expected that! Why on earth would anyone think these precious little angels were stupid! And if they have such an intelligent mother they certainly will never grow up to be stupid! Unless of corse they get any genes from their father's side!"

"Wow, you really like them that much!"

"You're darn right I do! And anyone who doesn't think the same is just an idiot!"

"Well then, how many times have you called Skipper an idiot now?"

"I dunno, like seven! But anyway, I don't really think Skipper deserves you! And as your friend, I advise a break-up!"

"And why is that?"

"Cause he's a jerk!"

"You can say that again!"

_Meanwhile..._

"Well, I guess we better crack on then!"

"Ok! So, when do you want to shoot me then?"

"Well, you could stay here for another night?"

"No."

"I didn't think so."

"You thought correctly!"

"I guess we may as well get it over with now!"

"But how will you know when to shoot me? Remember, they'll do the exact same thing!"

"Or not! In your world, you're married to Kowalski. In this world, you're not! In your world, I'm married to... Skipper..." Marlan shuddered at the thought. "In this world, I'm not!"

"So, are we gunna do this thing or not?!" They left Marlan's habitat and headed straight for the HQ.

_Meanwhile..._

"Well, should we send you back then?"

"I suppose so!" Marlene took Arien back to the HQ. **(Ok, here's where things get messy. Cuz it's meant to be all dramatic-like, I'm gunna go back and forth the worlds without say meanwhile all the time! So if you get confused, just look at the person who I'm talking about, and then you'll find out which world I'm talkin' bout! K? Also, sometimes when I'm talking about the two same characters in both worlds I'll say stuff like: the Marlenes, meaning both Marlene and Marlan, or the Ariels, meaning both Ariel and Arien! And other stuff like that! K?)**

The Marlenes stepped up to the platform. They couldn't see the other penguins anywhere! They placed their hands next to the ray.

"10, 9, 8, 7," The countdown had begun. "3, 2, 1, GO!" Slowly, their hands reached for the large red button to the side. The Ariels cringed, waiting for the zap! As the Marlenes slapped their paws on the button, there was a loud 'BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!' and a flash of white light.

And then, they had disappeared..... The Marlenes at least!

**DUNDUNDUN! WELL, THAR YA HAVE IT FOLKS! HOW WILL THEY GET OUT OF THIS PICKLE NOW?! ANYWAYZ, I THINK I MAY JUST GIVE U A LITTLE TREAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ANYWAYZ, HAVE A COOL DAY!**


End file.
